1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to weapons systems and, more specifically, to a self-defense and avoidance of friendly fire of primary delivery weapons systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other systems designed for self-defense measures and friendly fire avoidance.
There are other communications systems that provide for identifying friends and foes. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide communication systems with rapid automatic reaction in tactical and strategical situations. It is further desirable to endow such systems with the capabilities to self-defeat internal guidance and/or firing mechanisms.